The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined ovate, green leaves which have relatively smooth margins and yellow buds all over the plant which compliments the landscape;
(b) Large flowers that are outstanding for their pale yellow, thick-textured petals with dark burgandy centers and medium to heavy ruffling;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day;
(d) The plant being medium-sized, but vigorous with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
xe2x80x98Old Yellaxe2x80x99 was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes Hibiscus moscheutos. More specifically, the plant resulted from multiple crossings with xe2x80x98Bright Eyexe2x80x99, a Fleming variety (non-patented which is a Hibiscus moscheutos. The seedling which most nearly met all of the above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer if 1986 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the aforementioned distinctive characteristics. This hardy Hibiscus plant greatly contributes to the market with its sheer beauty and utter refinement, its compact growth habit, its enhanced resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its extreme hardiness.